


Challenges

by Its_Just_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_me/pseuds/Its_Just_me
Summary: I don't know how to make a challenge thing so I'm just gonna post them here





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i don't own undertale, harry potter or sanders sides I own only my idea's and prompts.

_**index:** _

  * **_Dogs of war._**
  * _**a dark star.**_




	2. Dogs of war.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge one

_**dogs of war** _

**summery:** the monster monarchy it set in a  pyramid formation on the top you have the Royal Family, king, queen, and their children. Next you have the Royal scientist, the captain of the Guard, and then you have the Hound-n-Leash. The Hound-n-Leash are two monsters that function as one. The Hound or the attack dog of the palace is a dangerous unstoppable weapon. the Hound is often seen as the Kings trump card. They have no loyalty to save to their leash. The leash is the monster that can hold The Hound's powerful devotion. whoever the leash is loyal to directs the power of the Hound. When a hound dies its magic condenses into its skull leaving behind a magical artifact in the shape of a dragon skull. When a leash dies depending on how attached the leash is to the Hound a leash will either become a dragon skull so as to stay with its hound forever or a hand Cannon so as to help the next leash.

_Key words:_  devotion, leash, dog/mutt, living weapons, siblings, secret, 

Prompt sentences: unleash the dogs of war, he who holds the leash holds the dog

Premise: the judge is a magically unstable monster. Who is born with volatile Magic that it causes their physical makeup to be unstable rendering them 1 HP weaklings. Volatile Magic also causes them to be unable to distinguish friend from foe without the help of a closely bound guide or Handler whom is called their leash and their Leash is usually a sibling. 


	3. A dark star.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The star sanses protectors of the multiverse.  
> Blueberry: the third star sans, a sweet little cinamon role one of inks best friends and all around good guy!  
> Bluescreen/glitchberry: one of the most dangerous criminals in the multiverse. Known associate of freaks like nightmare, error and fresh. He 's never caught, never seen, never stops.

_**a dark star.** _

**summary:** blueberry and bluescreen/glitchberry are opposites in every way that matters from friends to personality. Blue is a sweet caring starsans who hates violence, bluescreen/glitchberry is a sadistic Maniacal demon.

Blueberry marches into conflicts greiving for the pain and destruction to come.

Bluescreen races into battle relishing in the promise of chaos and mayhem.

Blueberry has light blue star eyes 

Bluescreen: has black star eyes.

It's rather suprising then that they're the same person

_rules:_

  * _Blueberry is strong._
  * _Blue is secretly working with the dark sanses to preserve balance._
  * _Ink is an ass_
  * _The dark sans are misunderstood but semi good just a little twisted._
  * _Blueberry is a spying  for error and nightmare on ink._
  * _Dream eventually finds out and either joins blue or is also a irredeemable idiot._



 


	4. Deciet potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation is tricky... Sometimes things linger where they shouldn't.

Thomas sanders is the reincarnation of harry potter Harry's possession of the hallows caused problems during the process nesesitating the formation of the sides. To protect the natural order and allow thomas to be his own person. Deciet holds his memories of Harry's life wether its set in the hp world or not is up to you.  
Rules:  
1\. Deciet has harry potters memories  
2\. Deciet is not evil  
3\. The others dislike Deciet for his looks and/or his inability to tell the truth  
4\. Deciet wants to be part of the famILY  
5\. He eventually is excepted as one of them  
Possibility:  
1\. Deciet has magic  
2\. Deciet is indisposed in some way and thomas needs to lie and can't causing problems (big or little your choice)  
3\. Deciet moves into the light side before he's really excepted  
4\. When deciet first moves in to the light side of the mind palace he trys to act as a servant (like harry did for the dursleys) because he knows he's not wanted and needs to earn his keep)


End file.
